mata yang mencari cinta dari kejauhan
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Cover by Hisa Hiraika. Biarlah cinta itu terus ada di kejauhan, tanpa perlu dicari atau dijemput, sebagai harapan bagi Hibiya untuk menatap masa depannya, bersama sang idola. Please read the notes below. Canon. R&R?


**mata yang mencari cinta dari kejauhan**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(HibiMomo, friendship/hurt/comfort/romance, T, canon)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

"_Sama halnya dengan terjebak di pertanyaan 'ayam atau telur'. Selama kamu masih _di dalam_ sistem, kamu akan terus berputar mengikuti hierarki ayam-telur yang tak ada habisnya itu. Tapi, kalau kamu melihat dari luar sistem, yang kamu lihat adalah rencana besar tentang spesies bernama ayam, dan tidak terjebak dalam runutannya."_ – Kesatria, Putri, dan Bintang Jatuh

* * *

Merah itu mengerjap lagi.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat, dari tempatnya berbaring, kecuali kanvas hitam pekat dengan serbuk-serbuk cahaya mendominasi. Kuburan angkasa, begitu Hibiya selalu menyebutnya, karena bintang-bintang di sana sebenarnya telah mati ribuan tahun yang lalu sebelum cahayanya sampai ke bumi. Tidak ada saputan awan yang mengintervensi, cuaca cerah bagi para pengamat langit untuk leluasa mengobservasi. Perlahan tangan itu terangkat ke udara, menggapai sesuatu yang tak terlihat oleh mata awam.

_Gerbang itu._

"Apa yang sedang kaulihat?" tanya seorang gadis pirang, kepalanya bersandar pada lipatan tangan sebagai pengganti bantal.

"Tidak ada."

Hibiya selalu melihat langit, mencari lubang raksasa yang mungkin bisa menyedotnya lagi ke dalam. Bertemu dengan tragedi yang tak habis-habis. Meruntut sirkuit berbentuk infinit –seperti angka delapan yang sedang berbaring. Ia rela mati, berkali-kali, demi menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Buat apa Hibiya keluar dari lajur tanpa akhir, selamat sendiri, namun mengorbankan orang tersebut untuk ditelan oleh kematian abadi?

"Sama denganku, kalau begitu," balas Momo sambil menerawang.

Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran anak lelaki yang ada di sampingnya, yang baru saja mengajaknya untuk melihat langit penuh bintang. Awalnya Momo girang karena mengira destinasi yang Hibiya maksud adalah puncak gunung, dengan lapangan luas penuh semak dan bunga liar serta pohon cemara. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan suara derak kayu yang dibakar, harum daun yang berselaput embun, dan jangkrik yang bersahutan, namun anak lelaki itu hanya naik tangga ke kamarnya dan melompat ke atas ranjang.

'_Kau lupa kalau aku bisa melihat bintang dari sini?'_ sindir Hibiya dengan nada meremehkan waktu itu, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan jitakan Momo. Jangkauan pengelihatannya hanya mampu mencapai langit-langit kamar, yang tentu saja, hanya ada sebuah lampu bohlam menggantung disana. Namun Momo yakin, anak itu melihat sesuatu yang lain, dilihat dari gestur tangannya yang ingin menggapai sesuatu di atas.

"Hibiya, jika ini adalah salah satu modusmu untuk mengajak gadis tak berdosa ke kamarnya dan berbaring di ranjang yang sama, lupakanlah. Aku terlalu –"

"Hei, hei, tunggu dulu, _Obaachan_," cegah Hibiya sambil mengubah posisi duduknya ketika dilihatnya Momo hendak meninggalkan kasur. "Aku tidak se-frustasi itu untuk tidur bersama tante-tante tua sepertimu, tahu. Aku benar-benar serius hanya ingin melihat bintang."

"TAPI BAGAIMANA CARANYA AKU BISA MELIHAT BINTANG YANG SAMA, WAHAI HIBIYA SANG PEMILIK MATA TELESKOP?" jerit Momo frustasi. Sudah cukup ia diusili oleh anak lelaki yang usianya terpaut jauh dengan dirinya itu sampai detik ini, apalagi ditambah dengan panggilan _Obaachan_ yang sangat ia benci. Demi celana Shintaro yang belum dicuci berbulan-bulan, ia masih berumur enam belas tahun!

Hibiya mendengus kesal, kentara sekali tersinggung dengan julukan yang diberikan Momo untuknya. Memang ia yang mulai memanggil gadis itu dengan julukan Tante, dan ia juga memiliki kemampuan untk melihat sesuatu dari kejauhan, namun ia tak sudi jika dipanggil dengan sebutan Mata Teleskop meski kenyataannya demikian. Panggilan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang harus berdiri di tepi balkon kamar dan melotot sepanjang waktu, seringkali terjebak dalam persepsi ruang karena ketidakmampuannya dalam mengendalikan kekuatan baru.

Tunggu, kenapa jadi membahas masa lalu?

Tanpa banyak cincong, Hibiya menarik tangan Momo kembali ke kasur, dan seketika itu pula langit yang sedari tadi menaungi kepalanya berubah menjadi angkasa tak berujung. Ini sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa panggilan Mata Teleskop sudah tak berlaku lagi padanya. Hibiya yang dulu susah membedakan antara suasana sekeliling dan suasana di jalan Ikebukuro (ya, ia bisa melihat sampai sejauh itu) sekarang bisa mengoptimalkan fungsi kedua matanya untuk tetap fokus pada tempatnya berdiri dan jalan Ikebukuro pada saat bersamaan. Saat mendengar pengakuannya, Momo hanya bisa membayangkan kalau mata kiri Hibiya bisa melihat pemandangan normal, namun mata kanannya bisa melihat pemandangan jarak jauh. Terdengar konyol, memang, karena itulah gadis pirang itu tidak pernah mengungkapkannya di depan Hibiya sendiri. Sekarang jelas-jelas kemampuan anak lelaki itu sudah di-_upgrade_ menjadi Aerial Eyes 1.05, alias bisa mengajak orang untuk melihat pemandangan jarak jauh dengan melakukan kontak fisik. Momo hampir saja bersiul kagum jika tidak dilihatnya senyum penuh kemenangan Hibiya yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Lihat, lihat! Itu rasi bintang Aquarius!" jerit Momo girang sambil menunjuk konstelasi bintang yang menjadi zodiaknya sekarang, sementara Hibiya hanya membuang muka.

"Sudahlah, jangan norak, _Obaachan."_

"Jangan merusak suasana, dong!" seru Momo yang kini memberengut kesal. "Lagipula, tidak setiap hari aku melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini."

"Aku bisa mengajakmu melihat langit yang sama, setiap malam, hingga bosan," ujar Hibiya sambil menguap.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bosan melihat triliunan bintang yang berkelap-kelip ini..." sahut Momo tak habis pikir, matanya masih dimanjakan oleh pemandangan samudra cahaya di atas sana. Saking dekatnya, seakan-akan ia bisa mengulurkan tangan dan menjangkaunya, persis seperti yang Hibiya lakukan saat itu.

"Karena bukan itu yang ingin kulihat..."

Jawaban pelan itu menggantung di udara.

Diantara kerlip bintang di atas kepala mereka, Momo memiringkan posisi tidurnya dan menatap Hibiya dalam. Cahaya itu ada disana, memantul di bola mata coklatnya, namun kanvas yang mengisinya kosong.

Dan Momo tahu apa sebabnya.

"Kau ingin pergi ke sana lagi?"

Pertanyaan yang sederhana, namun membutuhkan waktu dan pemikiran matang untuk menjawabnya. Ajaibnya, Hibiya yang masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar mampu menjawabnya dengan nada mantap.

"Kalau itu artinya aku bisa bertemu dengan Hiyori lagi, maka jawabanku adalah iya."

"Hibiya, aku tak bermaksud –" Momo kehilangan kata-kata selama beberapa detik. "Maksudku, ayolah! Kau tahu tidak ada yang bisa selamat keluar dari sana kecuali satu, yaitu kau sendiri! Sudah untung-"

"Untung? Untung katamu? Kaubilang selamat sendirian dan meninggalkan Hiyori disana dalam tragedi abadi adalah untung? Heh, aku lebih baik terjebak disana selamanya daripada hidup disini sendirian."

Jawaban emosional yang dilontarkan Hibiya dengan terengah-engah itu membuat Momo terdiam. Suasana mendadak tenang, menjurus sunyi malah. Seperti api yang disiram air es hingga padam begitu saja hingga tak menyisakan jeda waktu untuk menghamburkan asap.

"Memang apa arti Hiyori bagimu?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban berikutnya, Momo loncat dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar anak itu.

Layar hitam penuh bintang ditutup, mengembalikan Hibiya ke realita.

* * *

_HibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiyaHibiya_

Bagaikan rol film yang diputar secara acak, sosok itu memanggilnya di adegan yang berbeda-beda. Hibiya hapal setiap ekspresi dan nada suara yang dimiliki oleh Hiyori setiap kali gadis itu menyuarakan namanya, bahkan detil dimana kejadian itu mengambil tempat. Mulai dari saat mereka berkenalan, saat Hibiya memproklamatirkan diri sebagai fans berat gadis berkuncir dua, saat Hibiya berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya dengan berbagai cara, saat Hibiya akhirnya diminta tolong oleh Hiyori untuk menemaninya ke kota, sampai mereka berdua terjebak ajal dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam Kagerou Daze...

Ia lelah.

Ia lelah melihat Hiyori bersimbah darah, memanggil namanya sebelum malaikat maut mencabut nyawa gadis itu secara paksa, dan ia benci pada dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Selalu ada cara bagi sang Maut untuk menjemput Hiyori detik itu juga, dan Hibiya selalu dikembalikan ke titik awal, dimana semuanya hanya mimpi semata, dan ia harus mengulangi rute yang tak habis-habis. Ia tidak bisa tidak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, meskipun Takdir telah memberitahunya kalau waktu Hiyori hanya sampai disitu saja. Hibiya selalu berlari, berlari... beradu cepat dengan Maut, dan ia selalu kalah. Dan memang begitulah seharusnya, hingga pada suatu titik lelaki berambut coklat itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari sistem, menjadikan dirinya sebagai tumbal sementara Hiyori terhempas ke trotoar. Memang benar truk itu yang menghantamnya, membuat benturan besar di kepala hingga berdarah, meremukkan tulang-tulang di tubuhnya, namun gerbang yang sama terlihat di langit sebelum Hibiya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Begitu kesadarannya pulih, tubuhnya kembali seperti sedia kala, hanya posisinya yang sama-sama berbaring di jalan raya. Berusaha mencerna keadaan, Hibiya berjalan terhuyung-huyung, melihat sekelilingnya yang sama seperti sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam Kagerou Daze.

Kecuali absennya Hiyori di sampingnya.

Bagaimana cara mencari seseorang yang tak nampak? Bagaimana cara masuk ke dalam gerbang di langit sana? Yang paling penting, bagaimana caranya ia bisa menceritakan semua pengalaman absurd dan memakan nyawa ini ke orang normal? Hibiya butuh pertolongan, kekuatan, dan Hiyori-nya.

Namun apa pernah Hiyori mengaku sebagai miliknya?

Hibiya sadar sepenuhnya bahwa perasaan yang dimiliknya hanyalah platonik semata, hanya karena Hiyori yang paling cantik dari semua teman-teman sekelasnya, hanya karena Hiyori terlihat paling sempurna di matanya, minus sikap arogan dan angkuhnya tentu saja. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa bertahan dari serangan _stalker_ macam Hibiya kalau gadis itu tidak memproteksi diri dengan kesombongannya?

"Hibiya?"

"Hiyori itu... baik," ujar Hibiya pelan, setelah pikirannya puas berkelana. "Cantik, pintar, banyak orang yang ingin mendekatinya. Termasuk aku. Saat itu dia memintaku untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan ke kota, yang sayangnya menjadi perjalanan terakhirnya di dunia.."

Bohong.

Momo bukan Seto yang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang hanya dengan kontak mata, namun psikologi sederhana mengatakan demikian. Hibiya itu _stalker_ kelas berat, dan Hiyori hanyalah _spoiling little brat_ yang menganggap dirinya dewi, Momo sudah tahu dari awal. Meskipun ia sempat kaget dengan fakta anak sekecil itu sudah memiliki bibit-bibit penguntit, namun Momo memaklumi pada akhirnya. Hibiya hanyalah anak lelaki yang belum siap bertemu dengan tragedi, karena itulah sikap kekanak-kanakannya sangat kentara ketika bertemu dengan orang lain yang belum dikenal.

"Padahal ia masih muda..."

Hibiya terdiam. Kali ini pandangan penuh bintangnya dialihkan ke Momo seutuhnya, membuat sang idol itu menoleh keheranan.

"Eh? Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Hibiya yang kembali menatap langit. "Aku cukup terkesan dengan sikap pedulimu terhadap Hiyori."

"Bukankah selama ini aku memang peduli?" Momo bangkit dari posisi tidurnya ke duduk. "Kalau aku tidak peduli, siapa yang menemanimu mengelilingi kota untuk mencarinya meskipun itu sia-sia?"

"Kukira kau melakukannya karena takut dengan ancamanku."

"Ya ampun Hibiya, aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tunduk terhadap ancaman anak kecil." Sambil tertawa, gadis berambut pirang itu mengacak-acak rambut Hibiya hingga anak lelaki itu memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Aku tidur dulu, besok ada pemotretan pagi-pagi soalnya. Selamat malam."

"Malam."

* * *

_Halo, Hiyori. Bagaimana kabarmu disana?_

Setiap pagi, sebelum berangkat sekolah, Hibiya selalu memandang langit di atas kepalanya. Ia tidak berharap gerbang itu terbuka dan memuntahkan Hiyori begitu saja, namun aktivitas itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan hingga seragamnya berganti warna. Sama halnya dengan kebiasaan berbincang dengan Momo di kamarnya sebelum tidur, perlahan-lahan anak lelaki itu mulai membuka hatinya untuk menceritakan yang sesungguhnya. Bintang-bintang yang dapat terlihat dengan kontak fisik dan sentuhan tangan menjadi saksi mereka, tanpa suara, namun mereka paham bahwa terjadi sesuatu diantara sepasang anak manusia itu. Pertengkaran mereka masih tetap ada, tak berubah, begitu pula dengan kebiasaan baru mereka. Memori seorang Hiyori Asahina yang mengenakan kaus hitam dan terusan merah jambu sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya, sosoknya yang terakhir kali bisa diingat Hibiya saat mereka berdua masih seumuran memantik api semangat di dalam dirinya, menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa Hibiya masih tetap bernapas hingga detik ini.

"Mungkin... Hiyori juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu," ungkap Momo pada suatu malam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu demi menyelamatkannya, namun kau tidak tahu kalau itu adalah jalan keluar dari Kagerou Daze. Tidakkah terpikirkan olehmu kalau Hiyori justru berada di dalam Kagerou Daze agar kau bisa selamat?"

"Aku... masih belum paham," keluh Hibiya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Intinya, saat ini Hiyori sudah bahagia disana karena bisa melihatmu keluar dengan selamat dan menjalani hidup normal. Err... tidak sepenuhnya normal sih, mengingat kita masih memiliki kemampuan mata, namun setidaknya mimpi buruk itu sudah berakhir," jelas Momo dengan penuh semangat.

"Tapi aku masih bingung..."

"Apa?"

"_Obaachan_ memiliki kemampuan Captivating Eyes yang berguna bagi karir _Obaachan_ sebagai idol, tapi bagaimana denganku? Bukankah tujuanku memiliki Aerial Eyes ini untuk mencari Hiyori?"

Momo kini mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Hibiya. Waktu yang telah berjalan membuat anak lelaki yang ada di hadapannya bertransformasi menjadi seorang remaja tanggung yang tingginya nyaris sama, sehingga ia tak perlu membungkuk seperti dulu. Kerlip bintang di mata coklatnya masih ada, dan kanvas hitamnya tidak sekosong dulu.

"Mungkin memang itu tujuan awalnya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kau pasti menemukan tujuan yang lain. Tujuan yang lebih berarti di dalam hidupmu saat ini. Tujuan awalku mendapat kemampuan Captivating Eyes itu untuk menyelamatkan diri, lho, tapi aku menemukan tujuan baru setelah aku berhasil diselamatkan. Aku cinta dunia _entertainment_, dan aku berusaha sebaik mungkin meskipun suatu hari nanti kemampuan ini hilang. Mungkin kau bisa memilih bidang yang kausukai, dan berfokus disana, tentu saja dengan menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk membantu lebih banyak," ujar Momo panjang lebar. Sadar kalau dirinya berbicara terlalu banyak, ia langsung mendistraksi ucapannya sendiri. "Haha, apa yang baru saja kubicarakan? Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku hanya orang bodoh yang berusaha menasihati orang lain."

"_Obaachan_ sudah banyak berubah..." sahut Hibiya yang awalnya terpukau dengan nasihat sahabatnya, tapi tak lama kemudian ia terkikik geli.

"Maksudnya?"

"Jadi tambah tua!"

"Kau juga! Hahahahahaha!"

Detik berikutnya, mereka berdua lepas dalam tawa. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka tertawa bersama, namun momen-momen itu tetap tak berubah meski waktu mengubah penampilan fisik mereka berdua secara perlahan. Atmosfer itu tetap sama.

"Hei, Hibiya," kata Momo setelah mereka puas tertawa.

"Apa?"

"...Tidak jadi," elak Momo setelah beberapa saat. Hibiya membalasnya dengan lemparan bantal dan guling ketika gadis berambut pirang itu hendak keluar kamar.

"Woi, woi, stop! Manajerku bisa marah kalau tahu wajah artisnya babak belur!" seru Momo sambil melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Hibiya kembali melanjutkan tawanya dan lemparan bantalnya hingga gadis itu benar-benar mencapai pintu kamar.

"Sebenarnya, aku tadi menggunakan kemampuanku padamu," aku Momo pelan sebelum pintu benar-benar ditutup.

Hibiya termangu.

Detik itu juga, ia tidak melihat Momo Kisaragi sebagai idol yang berusia lima tahun lebih tua darinya dan yang paling sering berseteru dengannya, namun sebagai gadis yang telah menghabiskan sebagian waktu bersamanya dan berbagi cerita bersama. Buru-buru ia meraih pintu kamar, namun tidak membukanya, hanya bersandar disana karena Hibiya tahu persis Momo masih menunggu di luar.

"Lalu, apa menurutmu aku berhasil terpikat?"

"Tidak." Suara itu semakin lirih. "Menurutmu mengapa, ya?"

"Hmm..." Hibiya pura-pura berpikir. "Entahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga menggunakan kemampuanku padamu."

"Untuk melihat bintang?"

"Bukan, untuk melihat dua gundukan lemak di balik _hoodie_mu."

BRAAAAAAKKKKK

"DASAR MESUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!" raung Momo sambil mendobrak pintu dan mengejar sang pemuda berambut coklat, sementara Hibiya berlarian mengelilingi kamarnya yang kecil sambil tertawa. Satu fakta yang baru saja mereka pelajari, bahwa tak semua orang mempan dengan kemampuan mata mereka, bahkan anggota Mekakushi Dan sendiri. Mungkin, alasan mengapa Captivating Eyes milik Momo tak mempengaruhi Hibiya, karena pemuda itu sudah terpikat dengan sendirinya. Mungkin juga, Hibiya cuma bercanda saat ia berkata bisa melihat tembus pandang tubuh Momo, karena kemampuannya sendiri juga tak berlaku di depan gadis pirang.

.

.

.

**END**

[tamat, selesai, finis]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Please buy the original version of this fanfic (English language) in Mekakucreative Canvas (Kagerou Project AU Anthology) at Comifuro 04, booth D6-D7! Check our twitter Mekakushi_ID or our website, mekakushi-id dot weebly dot com for further information and pre-order if you can't come :3 we also sell HaruTaka doujin and Neruke fanbook xD


End file.
